Invisible Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: Schneizel gives Lelouch a bottle of juice that turns him invisible.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Lelouch Lamperouge had defeated another one of Prince Schneizel's schemes while dressed as Zero. Lelouch and the Black Knights had stopped Schneizel from getting some equipment that Schneizel was planning on using in his war against Emperor Charles.

Prince Schneizel asked, "Why did you do this Zero? We both want to get rid of the Emperor."

Zero answered, If I let you get rid of the Emperor you'd be in charge of his kingdom which would be almost as bad." Schneizel shook his fist at Zero.

Schneizel was running out of ideas so he went to Lloyd Asplun's laboratory. Schneizel tapped Lloyd on the head. Lloyd dropped some test tubes on the ground. Schneizel sternly said, "You're almost as clumsy as Lelouch."

Lloyd spoke with a smug sounding attitude while saying, "I didn't drop them by accident. I purposely spill test tubes and dangerous chemicals on the floor constantly."

Schneizel asked, "Why?"

Lloyd smiled and answered, "To make things more fun around you."

Schneizel rolled his eyes and said, "You're even more pathetic than Lelouch."

Lloyd asked, "Did you come by to give me cheap insults?"

Schneizel felt a little surprised by how Lloyd spoke. Lloyd barely had any respect for any of his superiors, not even for the members of royalty. However Schneizel knew that Lloyd often made sneaky experiments without his permission. He hoped that Lloyd had made something that could help him win his next fight with Lelouch. He asked, "Have you made anything recently that could take somebody out of battle?"

Lloyd said, "I did make something that can make people disappear from battle?"

Schneizel asked, "What do you mean?"

Lloyd started fiddling around with a bottle while saying, "I made a bottle of juice that can turn people invisible."

Schneizel asked, "How would that help me defeat my enemy?"

Lloyd answered, "Zero's a very shallow person. He's in love with his looks so much that not being able to see himself might drive him crazy. It could at least delay him long enough from stopping you from stealing the equipment that you want."

Schneizel said, "You seem to know more about me and my plans than you should."

Lloyd giggled while saying, "I'm incredibly guilty of that."

Schneizel looked offended while saying, "You think that listening to my secrets is a game of amusement?"

Lloyd replied, "Yeah."

Schneizel angrily said, "Give me the bottle of invisible juice or I'll have you suspended for overhearing things you shouldn't know."

Lloyd replied, "Okay."

The next morning Lelouch opened his house door to get the newspaper. He saw a bottle next to the newspaper. He said, "I hope that it's a bottle of soda." Lelouch looked at the bottle and didn't know what it was. Lelouch grabbed the newspaper and bottle and went back into his house. He sat down on the couch and started reading the newspaper. He didn't like the news stories so he ripped them in half and started reading the comics. He was thirsty so he grabbed the bottle and said, "I have no idea what's in this thing, but I don't want to turn down a tasty offer." He drank a few sips from the invisible bottle. Lelouch turned invisible.

Lelouch looked staring at himself in the mirror, because he thought that he was the handsomest thing in the world. He tried to look at himself in the mirror, but he didn't see his reflection. He said, "It seems like this mirror is starting to break. It's so damaged that I'm not even able to see myself anymore. I'll look at a higher quality mirror."

Lelouch went into the bathroom so he could look at himself in the bathroom mirror again. He didn't see his reflection in the bathroom mirror either. He said, "Maybe getting clean will make my reflection come back." Lelouch started getting ready to take a shower.

A few minutes later C. C. woke up and went to the living room. She said, "I wonder where Lelouch is. He's usually expired junk food while watching crappy shows on TV at this time of day." She shrugged her shoulders and went into the bathroom. She heard the sound of shower water so she was going to walk out, but she didn't see anybody there. She had been used to Lelouch leaving the water on so she sighed and asked, "Did Lelouch forget to turn off the water again?"

Lelouch answered, "No I didn't."

Hearing Lelouch's voice made C. C. feel surprised. She looked around and asked, "Where are you?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm in the shower."

C. C. replied, "I don't see you."

Lelouch responded, "Our mirrors are breaking. I kept trying to look at my reflection in them, but I didn't see myself. Our mirrors don't have as good of vision as they used to."

C. C. facepalmed and said, "Mirrors' vision doesn't fade away. Somebody probably gave you some kind of invisible formula. Did you fight anybody today?"

Lelouch answered, "No. The only unusual thing I did today was drink a bottle of juice that was next to the newspaper this morning."

C. C. asked, "Why would you drink something from a stranger?"

Lelouch answered, "I was inspired by Alice in Wonderland."

C. C. replied, "The bottle of juice you drank made you turn invisible."

Lelouch finished showering and said, "That's pretty weird. Throw me a towel."

C. C. replied, "Okay." She tried to throw a towel to Lelouch, but it landed on his head.

Lelouch said, "Your aim is incredibly flawed."

C. C. replied, "I can't see you so it's hard to give you stuff."

Lelouch said, "That might things confusing."

C. C. replied, "We need to start working on how to solve this problem."

Lelouch responded, "Hold on. I have to get dressed first." Lelouch went to his bedroom and got on a black shirt, blue pants, and a brown jacket. He went into the living room. C. C. could see Lelouch's clothes, but she couldn't see Lelouch. Lelouch started dancing around. Seeing an outfit dance around the living room weirded out C. C.

C. C. asked, "What are you doing?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm doing my eccentric dance moves."

C. C. replied, "It looks creepy while you're invisible."

Lelouch said, "I'm sorry. I have no desire to creep you out. Lets try to discuss this invisible problem in a calm way." Lelouch sat down on the couch.

Lelouch started talking, but C. C. said, "This is too weird for me. It looks like I'm having a conversation with a suit."

Lelouch replied, "Then don't look."

C. C. looked at the wall while saying, "I think I know who gave you the invisible juice."

Lelouch asked, "Who would do such a thing?"

C. C. answered, "Prince Schneizel."

Lelouch asked, "How could he do that? He's a royal prince and a scoundrel, not a scientist."

C. C. replied, "He does have a scientist working for him."

Lelouch asked, "Is it Dr. Strangelove?"

C. C. answered, "No, that was the name of my doctor from the 1960s."

After several minutes of thinking about the answer Lelouch said, "Lloyd could be the scientist that made the invisible juice."

C. C. replied, "We need to change you back to normal."

Lelouch proudly said, "I even look hot while I'm invisible."

C. C. replied, "You look weird."

Lelouch asked, "How are we supposed to get me visible?"

C. C. answered, "I know how to take care of that." C. C. told Lelouch to lie to Prince Schneizel about enjoying his invisibility. C. C. thought that would make Schneizel force Lloyd to make a juice that would make Lelouch visible again.

Lelouch gave Schneizel a call. Schneizel gently picked up the phone and asked, "Who's there?"

Lelouch answered, "Lelouch Lamperouge, also known as Zero."

Schneizel replied, "Greetings Zero. The amount of times you'll ever be seen by anybody is the same as your name."

Lelouch said, "Thank goodness."

Schneizel replied, "I'm in complete agreement over that. Your face was a horrifying sight. Your smug smiles annoyed me to no end."

Lelouch did an evil laugh while saying, "You hardly benefited yourself."

Schneizel got a little upset while asking, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch answered, "Being invisible would be great for my sneaky plans. I could sneak into your palace and steal your equipment without getting caught. You benefitted me, not yourself. Thank you for your help." Lelouch did an evil laugh.

Schneizel nervously asked, "Why did I think this was a good idea? Why I did I trust that stupid Lloyd guy?"

Schneizel rushed into Lloyd's laboratory. He grabbed Lloyd and said, "Make a cure for the invisible juice."

Lloyd replied, "Okay, but I'd rather cure your lack of good ideas."

Schneizel had a light smile on his face while saying, "I came up with a great idea a few minutes ago."

Lloyd asked, "What is it?"

Schneizel's smile got bigger while saying, "I'm going to make sure that you get a pay cut." Schneizel did an evil laugh while Lloyd shook his fist.

The next day Lelouch opened his house door and saw that a new bottle of juice was next to his newspaper. He grabbed the bottle and drank it. Lelouch looked at himself in the mirror and was happy that his reflection was back. He said, "Look at me."

C. C. went into the living room and was happy that Lelouch was visible again. She said, "You look a lot better now."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the hottest guy ever." C. C. couldn't resist rolling her eyes even though she agreed with him.


End file.
